lenobiasstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Bleu
Misty Bleu Daughter of Melione (This Character Belongs to Lenobia) History Jacques Bleu was a local T.A.P.S investigator who had a small alcohol problem. Due to this, he was often in a drunken state of mind and therefore didn’t really pay much attention to the consequences of his actions. One day while at work, a new investigator joined his team. Her name was Melody Maura. Jacques took quite a liking to her and they started going out. For about five months, he hid his alcohol problem from his girlfriend, though in the end it failed horribly. When she confronted him and left, she was about to tell him that she was pregnant with their first child. Though Jacques never found out, as Melody left right there and then. About nine months later, Jacques received a letter from Melody: Dearest Jacques, I’m sorry I have not contacted you sooner; life’s kept me quite busy. But I have some things to tell you that you may simply not believe. But I can assure you they are all true. First off, I am the goddess Melinoe. And second of all, we have a daughter together—Her name is Misty. I’m sure this is all a lot to take in, though I guarantee you I am not lying. I simply believe you have the right to know since you’ll be raising our daughter. ''-Melinoe'' And sure enough, after Jacques read the note, a baby in a baby carrier. Not long after all that happened, Jacques quit T.A.P.S and quit drinking. He raised his daughter in the best way possible. Though when she was thirteen years old, Jacques took a job in the UK, a place where Misty didn’t want to go, due to the plane or boat ride it would take to get there. So, she went to Quebec City, Quebec, Canada to live with her aunt, Michelle. There she went to a private school and became friends with Amber Deery. Little did she know Amber was a satyr. And one day, a Ciguapa attacked her school and killed a good number of the students. Though with Amber, Misty escaped and was taken to Long Island, New York. Since arriving at Camp Half-Blood, she has not had any contact with her father, who is currently high ranking in a paranormal research company. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Misty is a little anti-social with few friends. Though she tries her hardest, though her biggest problem is making friends without screwing something up and making things awkward. Though when she’s angry, upset, frustrated, etc. she’s very cold and basically has sadistic-personality-disorder. Appearance Relationships Powers Powers Offensive #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a single ghost which will fight for them for a short time and is immune to all attacks. #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess an object for a short time and then attack with it; if the object is struck, they are expelled from it. Defensive #Children of Melinoe have the ability to become intangible for short periods; making them immune to attacks but also unable to attack naturally. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to transform a weapon into an intangible state for a short time, making it so no one can touch it. Passive #Children of Melinoe are innately able to talk to and command ghosts, they can also help ghosts with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered. Supplementary #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon an intangible and invisible ghost which can be used for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a poltergeist, which will instantly begin wailing and stun anyone who is not intangible for a short time before vanishing. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess others and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Melinoe is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. Traits #